Yonaka Kurai
|-|Human= |-|King of Mogekos= |-|Lord Prosciutto= Character Synopsis Yonaka Kurai (倉井 ヨナカ) is a high school girl and the protagonist of Mogeko Castle. Yonaka is depicted as an ordinary girl. She cares deeply for her brother and wanted nothing more than to see and be together with him again. In one ending, Yonaka even becomes god and is considered almighty among the Mogeko's Character Statistics Tiering: 10-B | High 3-A '''with her knife | '''Low 2-C '''via Huffspray | '''Low 2-C as the King of Mogekos | ' 2-C ' as Lord Prosciutto | likely far higher Verse: Mogeko Castle Name: Yonaka Kurai, Lord Prosciutto, God Gender: Female Age: '''Never specified but likely 17 to 18 years considering she's a high schooler '''Classification: Human | God, King of The Mogeko's Special Abilities: None | None | None | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Creation, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Life Manipulation, Emphatic manipulation, Timeline creation, Plot Manipulation, Teleportation, Blood Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Magic, Conceptual Manipulation, Multiplication, Healing, Statics Amplification, Darkness Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Passive Mind Manipulation and Resistance to it, Power Mimicry, Mind Reading, Reality Warping, Shapeshifting, Space-Time Manipulation and can enter and leave paintings (Inherited King Mogeko powers) | All previous powers but to a higher extent, Resurrection, Possession, Light Manipulation, Flight and Incorporeality (it is implied that she resurrected her brother . She got possessed by Lord Prosciutto(the light) and inherited its powers. During the possession, Lord Prosciutto shows light manipulation the ability to fly ), Omniscience, 4th Wall Awareness, Abstract Existence (Merged with "The Darkness"), Invulnerability and can cause Status Effects, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation and has a Resistance to all of them (Sword Prosciutto causes all the status effects and Armor, Helmet, Shield, and Charm Prosciutto are immune to all of them while giving invulnerability to physical attacks | The prosciutto armor it’s stated to be made by the god of another world | It makes sense for that god to be Lord Prosciutto since the one who gives the armor to you is a mogeko ), Immortality (Type 9, it is mentioned that souls “ascend” to heaven, this would mean that heaven is some sort of higher reality ), Ascended Physiology, Soul Manipulation (Mogekos souls ascend to heaven to become one with Lord Prosciutto) Destructive Ability: Human Level | High Universal Level with her Knife (With her knife, she can one-shot Mogekos ) | Universal+ Level '(With the Huffspray she could incapacitate Moge-ko ) | '''Universal+ Level '(killed and inherited King Mogeko powers. Superior to Moge-ko ) | At least 'Low Multiverse Level+ '(Inherited the power of Lord Prosciutto whom as a god should be comparable to Etihw ) | far '''higher (Lord Prosciutto's true strength is unknown) Speed: Transonic '''(can run on par with Moge-ko ) | '''Transonic | Transonic | Unknown | Massively FTL+(Lord Prosciutto’s light covered the castle in seconds). Nigh-Omnipresent '''within the Mogeko Castle (Merged with "The Darkness" ) | '''Immeasurable(Lord Prosciutto exist in a higher plane(heaven) which is some sort of higher reality since it is necessary to "ascend" to reach it ) Lifting Ability: Regular Human '''| Regular Human''' | Regular Human | Infinite | ' Immeasurable' | Far Higher Striking Ability: Human Class | High Universal level with her knife | Universal+ Level with the Huffspray | Universal+ Level ''' (Is heavily implied to have created the entire universe and be similar in nature to the same god of Christian Belief. In addition Lord Prosciutto supposedly created Paradise, which is akin to a spiritual universe or Heaven)| '''Multi-Universe Level | far higher Durability: Human Level '| '''Human Level '| '''Human Level| Universal+ Level '''as the King of Mogekos | '''Universal+ Level (Even in the eyes of the Mogeko race, Lord Prosciutto is seen as almighty and omnipotent, said race has easily High 3-A entities. Exists beyond the universe and would be uneffected by the destruction of The Mogeko Castle itself) | Low Multiverse Level ''' | '''higher Stamina: Average '| '''Average '| 'Average '| 'Unknown '| ''' Infinite (Merged with "The Darkness" becoming an abstract being) | Infinite Range: Standard Melee Range through knife | Standard Melee Range through Huffspray | Universal+ 'as the King Mogekos | '''Low Multiversal '| At least '''Low Multiversal | far higher Intelligence: Average '''| Average |''' Average '| '''Omniscient '| Omniscient | '''Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Keys: Yonaka Kurai | King of Mogekos | God/Lord Prosciutto(Avatar) | True Self Note: This profile only covers the events of Mogeko Castle, this profile might get mayors upgrades when Mogeko Castle Gaiden comes out. Note 2: This profile includes feats for "The Gray Garden" to see why both verses are connected, read this blog Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mogeko Castle Category:Funamusea Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Omniscients Category:Immortals Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation users Category:Conceptual Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Life Creators Category:Portal Creators Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Sleep Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fourth Wall Awarness Category:Omnipresents Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 10